Drunk on You and High on Christmastime
by Non Timebo Malo
Summary: Jim and Sebastian are spending their first Christmas together, and it certainly is shaping up to be rather a merry one. MorMor slash. And some gift-exchanging fluff; really quite adorable, that.


****_Drunk on You and High on Christmastime_****

* * *

><p>The German skyline was ablaze with the glow of Christmas lights, their colors forming prisms of the most magical sort when they intermingled with the falling snow. Sebastian and Jim were sitting on the balcony of a flat Jim owned in Dresden, talking and laughing over a few bottles of expensive, stolen wine and a few cigars of the same sort. They'd been easy to steal, really. All the stores were closed for Christmas and the city streets were all but deserted, their usual inhabitants at home with their families and friends. The circumstances made it quite easy for Sebastian to go unnoticed whilst picking the lock of a high-end liquor store and shooting a single bullet through the door of a specialty cigar shoppe, shattering the glass in just the perfect way to allow him space through which to reach inside and unlock the door.<p>

He'd arrived back at the flat before Jim had, leaving him time to light a few candles inside and set up the wine and cigars on the table in a way only found in the fanciest of restaurants and hotels. He tried to spruce the flat up a bit, tried to make it take on the feel of Christmas, make it special for his boss. Sebastian was fairly sure he'd succeeded, especially when Jim walked in; the man was tired and covered in blood, but he couldn't help smiling at the ambience of the room. Jim had been away on an 'errand' all day, taking care of whatever he'd dragged Sebastian to Dresden for in the first place.

"Boss, your suit…" Sebastian said, his eyes going wide at the sight of it. The dark coloration of the Westwood was further darkened in the places where blood had left the fabric sodden. Under the suit, Jim's stiff white shirt and blue tie were also splattered in the crimson liquid.

Jim looked down at the sound of Sebastian's words as though he was for the first time noticing the present state of his clothing. Then, shaking his head, he simply said, "Merry Christmas, Sebby."

Moran couldn't help but return Jim's smile just then, quite nearly forgetting the blood covering his employer. Well… if employer was even the proper word for his and Jim's relationship anymore… It'd been months since the night Jim had first met Sebastian in that London alley, and since then, they'd grown close.

_Quite_ close.

Seb had been following Jim's orders, sure, robbing the stores he was told to rob, blowing up the buildings he was told to blow up, shooting the people he was told to shoot, but there were also times when Jim followed _Sebastian's_ orders instead. Those times usually came sometime long after midnight, when Sebastian was clinging desperately to the other man and breathing heavily. _That_ was when Jim listened to his sniper. Moriarty claimed it was because Moran was just so damn pretty when he was coming undone or because he wanted to allow him some sort of control during the nighttime so he wouldn't rebel during the daytime. Yet, Sebastian knew that wasn't quite true. He knew Jim really sort of _enjoyed_ being ordered about sometimes.

"Merry Christmas, boss," Sebastian answered with a low, gravelly laugh.

"Hmm," Jim murmured as he closed the distance between himself and the other man, "But my suit is, quite literally, a bloody _mess_."

"Mhm," Sebastian answered, presently able to feel Jim's breath against his lips, only inches away.

"I shouldn't spend my Christmas in clothes soaked in the blood of a fresh-fallen friend, should I now? It just seems… _inappropriate._"

"Yes, definitely inappropriate," Sebastian answered, his breath hitching slightly as Moriarty's lips brushed his. The touch was feather-light, but it was quite enough to make him want more. _So much more._

"So," Jim whispered, his teeth darting out playfully and biting at Sebastian's lips lightly as he spoke, "You should probably get me out of them."

"Mmm," the slightly larger man breathed, the noise sounding very much like a moan, "Is that an order, boss?"

Jim bit at Sebastian's lips with a bit more malice this time. "Don't," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument, "Do _not_ ask stupid questions."

Without another word, Sebastian smashed his lips into Jim's in a hard, unrelenting kiss. Snaking his tongue out against Jim's lips, Seb yanked at his boss's tie, pulling it deftly off his neck and tossing it to the floor. When Sebastian's tongue shot into Jim's mouth, Moriarty couldn't help but cant his hips forward, making Moran moan at the sudden friction. That was precisely when Sebastian decided that he was in quite a rush to dispose of the remainder of Jim's apparel. Sebastian's trembling hands made quick work of undoing the buttons of Jim's Westwood, sliding the suit coat backwards and off Jim's shoulders, and returning to do the same to the man's crisp white oxford shirt.

Sebastian was only wearing an old white tee shirt and a pair of worn jeans, so undressing him was easy work for Moriarty. By the time the men made it to the bed, no clothing was forming any sort of boundary between their hot skin. Jim pushed Sebastian backward, allowing his lips to travel down to the sniper's neck, biting the warm flesh there maybe just a tad bit too roughly, certainly roughly enough to leave a mark. Sebastian yelped at the pain, which only made Jim smile. This was always rough, always a power struggle- and neither man would have it any other way.

As Jim's lips and teeth continued their machinations, trailing a path down Sebastian's neck and stomach, Sebastian reached toward a small table beside the bed. Pulling a drawer open quickly enough that the whole table nearly flipped over, Seb grasped at a container of lube. He thrust his hips upward a few times, allowing the hardness of his cock to rub against Jim's while he slicked his hand with the stuff, then listened to the pretty moans escaping Jim's throat as he slid his lubed hand up and down the man's cock.

When Seb took his hand away, Jim whined, a low, throaty noise, only a slightly nuanced groan. Jim wriggled into a position that allowed him to hover over Sebastian, his throbbing cock only inches from the larger man's opening. As he stared down at Seb, the sniper was taken aback by the sheer darkness of Jim's eyes- his pupils were blown wide with arousal, adding a certain degree of madness to the man's already-crazed gaze, making him one shade the more dangerously attractive.

With a slight smile, Jim mumbled, "Relax, or I'll be the only to enjoy this." And, with that, he slammed into Sebastian in one fluid motion, never bothering to allow Moran to grow used to the feeling. Jim only stopped when he bottomed out inside of Seb, the tip of his cock pressing into Sebastian's prostate and making the man let loose an animalistic scream, a noise that was brought on half by all-encompassing pain and half by all-encompassing pleasure.

"You little fuck," Sebastian murmured as the burning sensation spread from his opening to overtake his whole body.

Jim only laughed. His first few strokes were slow and soft, a gift of solace for the man writhing under him; it _was _Christmas after all. However, need soon overtook him, making his hips snap more passionately, making him press faster and harder into the other man. Jim's lips played against Sebastian's, their tongues never ceasing to battle for dominance as Sebastian wrapped his legs around Jim's lower back, pulling the man ever-closer.

"Ah-h," Jim moaned as Sebastian pulled him in deeper, "Yesyesyes, _fuck_ Sebastian, so fucking _tight._" Seb's lips traced down to Moriarty's neck as the other man mumbled incoherent little swears and endearments, a strange sort of contradictory language Sebastian had only ever heard from Jim.

As Jim felt heat pool at the base of his spine, he shoved his hand in between them, stroking roughly at Sebastian's cock. He could feel himself getting quite near to the peak of his pleasure, but he refused to come until after Sebastian had. "Say my- say my name," Jim moaned as he ran his thumb over the head of Sebastian's cock, "_Scream _my name when it happens."

"Ji-im." Sebastian's voice was uncontrolled as his breath hitched over the word. When Jim thumbed at the head of his cock, it was all he could take. He bit down hard on Jim's neck, hard enough that he tasted blood near instantly as white light seemed to flash before his eyes and he came in between them, spilling a sticky, hot mess all over their stomachs. "Jim, Jim, _JIM!" _

The moment Moriarty felt the heat on his stomach, he, too, came, deep inside Sebastian. "O-oh, yes, _Sebastian."_

The men had laid there for quite some time, coming down from their high and catching their breath. Sebastian kept pressing kisses to Jim's neck, allowing his tongue to clean the blood that was running fairly heavily from the bite wound he'd inflicted. Once in a while, he'd switch to kissing Jim's lips, far more chastely and sweetly than earlier, near apologetically. Their tongues danced in perfect synchronization inside each other's mouths, and Sebastian took that as an acceptance of his apology. He was sure he was probably bleeding from a few of Jim's 'love nips' as well.

It had been a fantastic Christmas present, Sebastian decided as he sat with Jim on the balcony and thought back to the events of only a few hours earlier. Twirling his cigar between his fingers, Jim suddenly spoke, "Oh, Sebby! I have something _fun _for you!"

Sebastian laughed at the implication of Jim's sentence as he watched his boss walk back inside the flat. As if what he'd given him earlier hadn't been _fun._ When Jim returned only seconds later, he was holding a neatly-wrapped box out toward Sebastian and smiling deviously.

"Here!" he exclaimed, dropping the heavy box on Sebastian's lap, really quite hard. "You'll be needing this when we return to London."

Sebastian unwrapped it to find a brand new 7mm Remington Magnum rifle. Its body was crafted of the most perfect cherry wood, carved with intricately detailed little patterns. It appeared to be brand new, shiny and perfect.

"Boss," Sebastian said, looking up at Jim, "This must've cost you a _fortune._ You didn't have to… It's perfect though, so complet-"

Jim cut him off, "Oh, hush. You'll repay me tenfold when you complete the task I have planned for it. Plus, it's _Christmas_, Sebby."

It was odd that Jim should be so nice, but Sebastian wasn't complaining. Perhaps the Christmas spirit had gotten through to even him- or perhaps the wine and cigars had. Either way, there was not a single complaint to be heard.

"Merry Christmas, boss," Sebastian answered as he realized that he truly was growing to love this man. He almost wanted to spit it out just then, to just tell Jim that he was falling in love with him matter-of-factly, but he stopped himself. Maybe later. Maybe after they fucked again. Maybe when Jim was asleep and Sebastian could just whisper it into the darkness.

Sebastian pulled a little box poorly wrapped in newspaper out from under his chair and held it out to Jim. "Here," he said, "for you." Even with the wine and cigars factored into his gift, Seb knew it hardly held a candle to the shining rifle in his lap. Yet, the sparkle in Jim's eyes when he pulled Sebastian's military dog tags from the box and dropped them around his own neck said he quite liked the gift anyway.

"I love it, Sebby," Jim said as he moved the dog tags about in his hands, "This is perfect, actually. This way, I won't forget your name." Sebastian could easily hear the joking tone of the last part, and it pulled the corners of his lips up into a happy smile to match Jim's.

Snow was still falling to the ground, and Jim smiled at the thought of the redness he'd leant that snow not far off. He'd even taken a few green apples round as Christmas tree ornaments from a quaint store downtown before he'd finished his business and scattered them across the snow, allowing the red and green to stand in sharp contrast to the blurry whiteness of the storm. Christmas colors. Striking, Jim's sense of humour.

Ah yes, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, opinions, comments? <em>Do<em> share them! Reviews are always _very_ much appreciated! **


End file.
